Among motorized golf carts, the individual pull cart type has several advantages over its larger, two-person-carrying cousin, among these being its ability for the individual golfer to move it only to where his ball is to be played, and not have to waste time going to where the other golfer must play his ball. Various motorized pull type carts are known. Among these are two-wheeled and one-wheeled cart adapters which convert the pull type cart into a motor-powered golf club cart. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,749,424; 5,685,385; 5,232,065; 5,167,389; 4,106,583; 4,063,612; 4,019,597; and the CART BUDDY pull cart adapter flier. Other motorized golf carts are also known. See, e.g., materials on CaddyMax cart; ClubRunner caddie; Dynamis caddy; Hill Billy trolley; Kangaroo Cadet motorcaddie; PowaKaddy cart; Pinehill caddy, including Ease-E-caddy cart; Robo-Kaddy cart. See also, materials on Robo-Cart robotic golf cart.
It would be desirable to improve upon the foregoing.